Broken Soul, Mended Heart
by cheeky-bear007
Summary: This is a story of a girl from this world. Her life dramatically changed as she is bought into the x-men world. WARNING contains rape. R&R ^_^.Mabye a bit of Kurt/Kitty and the rest.
1. Tortured, and savior

but only for a brief second, making sure she barely  
  
made contact with the skin.  
  
Kitty looked at her for a second, but seeing the  
  
nervousness written all over her face, she tried to  
  
make it as easy as possible for the girl.  
  
?Im can phase through stuff, what's your power????  
  
Kitty asked Lily.  
  
Lily nodded down to the cat.  
  
?I can talk to animals, or anything for that matter?  
  
Lily replied letting a smirk come onto her lips,  
  
whilst Kitty just looked from the cat up to Lily.  
  
?That's cool, I guess....,? answered Kitty.  
  
Suddenly Rouge walked over, ?Hi, amh Rough,? she told  
  
Lily, letting her Southern accent flow from her  
  
tongue.   
  
Then Evan came over.  
  
?Yo dude,? came Evan greeting.  
  
?Your a mosher right?? Asked Lily confused.  
  
?Skater,? Evan replied.  
  
?But...but skaters ARE moshers,? Lily told him,  
  
starting to get annoyed.  
  
?Not?  
  
?Are?  
  
?Not?  
  
?Are?  
  
?Not?  
  
?ARE?  
  
?Not?  
  
?ARE? Lily's voice rose, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the cat beside her started hissing and  
  
spitting at Evan, making large miaows.  
  
?Ohpppps, sorry about that,? Lily muttered, as the  
  
anger seemed to evaporate from the air, and the cats  
  
miaows became quiet purrs.  
  
Evan just stared at her, then they heard the door  
  
creak open, and Logan poked his head in.  
  
?What just happened?? He asked.  
  
?She has a temper,? Evan muttered, his mouth on the  
  
floor that something so little could be so deadly.  
  
Lily blushed and looked at her feet, whilst Logan just  
  
chuckled at her.  
  
?Come on Kid, Iv tracked down the others, for yah?  
  
Logan remarked, whilst still chuckling.  
  
Obediently Lily followed, muttering her apologies to a  
  
shocked Evan, mystified Rouge and hyped up Kitty.  
  
They left, walking downstairs to were the living room  
  
was, where Scott, Jean, Ororo, Beast, Kurt and Xaiver  
  
where waiting for her.  
  
?This is Lily, guys,? Logan announced.   
  
Lily blinked as she slowly scanned the room, seeing  
  
them all seated having no shock at looking at Kurt,  
  
since his image inducer was on.  
  
?This is Jean, she has the power of telekinesis,?  
  
Charles said as Jean gave her a little wave. ?Next to  
  
her is Scott also know as Cyclops, he can shoot  
  
destructive beams out of his eyes, thus of the  
  
sunglasses,? Scott nodded at her. ?Ororo is one of the  
  
instructors, also known as Storm, because she can  
  
control the weather,? Storm smiled at her kindly,  
  
remembering the child from last night, who had very  
  
quickly got attached to Logan. Thinking she would be  
  
shocked by Beast, was a bad judgement for the girl as  
  
from the professor. He told her of Beasts powers, of  
  
course what do you expect from a girl who comes from a  
  
totally different universe, where everyone she cared  
  
for was slaughtered?  
  
?As you know Im Professor Xaiver but you can just call  
  
me Professor, and my power is my mind like Jean I am  
  
telekinetic, but very much stronger,? he explained.  
  
Waiting to introduce Kurt at the right moment, he just  
  
gently looked at the surface of her mind, what she was  
  
thinking now. It was clear that she was nervous, and  
  
still sad from her recent ?incident? but there was a  
  
unreadable feeling he picked up from her. It was a  
  
mixture of unreality and dread. But dread of what, he  
  
really didn't know, if there was something this girl  
  
was good at, it was covering up her true feelings.   
  
?And Lily, this is Kurt, he is able to transport, and  
  
has very agile abilities he is also called Night  
  
crawler, but there is one side affect to his mutant  
  
gene, he looks different from the rest of us, Kurt  
  
would you like to show her???? he asked Kurt.  
  
Kurt sheepishly nodded his head, and slowly turned of  
  
his watch, Charles scanned her remind for any repulse  
  
to the blue creature in front of her. He couldn't find  
  
anything against Kurt, but her dread seem to increase  
  
by a fraction for a second, and he could see her draw  
  
in a sharp take of a breath.  
  
*Lily?s Point of View*  
  
Shit, he's the one, the one who plagued my dreams,  
  
them dreams that were so vivid, so real. What am I  
  
going to do????? They can?t know about this, there is  
  
something that I can?t remember about him, but i don't  
  
know what it is. I don?t think I can really cope with  
  
this. Not after all of... all of That.  
  
*Normal Point of View*  
  
The professor saw Lily?s distress, and the pain in her  
  
eyes.  
  
?Okay, I think it is time to eat, Ororo is it ready  
  
yet?? he questioned.  
  
?Yes of course Charles, can you show Lily down please  
  
Kurt?? Ororo replied.  
  
?Sure,? Kurt smiled reassuringly at the girl, as she  
  
smiled softly back.  
  
They walked silently down, Kurt occasionally glancing  
  
at the girl to make sure she was all right, not  
  
bothering to turn back on his image inducer, not  
  
sensing her fear.  
  
They arrived down in the dinning room, as she looked  
  
around in awe as she had never been there before, of  
  
course.  
  
The new recruits were chattering the hall, and so were  
  
the older x-men, it was obvious that since they had  
  
only just come the a while ago, they would not be as  
  
hastily introduced to Lily. Some of the more confident  
  
of the recruits asked her who she was and such, but  
  
most just gave her wary glances.   
  
Soon everyone was down, and the hall was bustling with  
  
people. They were all seated round the table, making  
  
sure Logan could sit down to Lily and Kitty on the  
  
other side. She was very fidgety, her hands shifting  
  
from her lap, up to the table cloth and napkin, until  
  
Logan came and sat down next to her, she automatic  
  
ceased to mess around with stuff. They all sat  
  
silently for a while, some off them chatting to the  
  
people next to them quietly, making sure not to  
  
disturb the black cat who was sitting at Lily's feet.  
  
The food was served and making sure she was not being  
  
watched any more (everyone was obsessed with the food)  
  
she started to eat. They all soon finished eating, and  
  
the Professor made a announcement, to the recruits.  
  
?I would like to introduce you all to Lily, our newest  
  
x-man, she has the ability of talking to animals, Lily  
  
these are the recruits,? he named each of them by  
  
turn, telling her off their powers.   
  
After he was finished they all wanted to talk to her,  
  
but the Professor quickly guided her up to her fresh  
  
clean empty room.  
  
?Here, are you all right here Lily?? He asked.  
  
?Yes..well yes, its great, thank you,? she replied.  
  
?Tomorrow I will arrange for you to something to do,?  
  
he told her.  
  
?Thank you,? she gave him a warm smile.  
  
He handed her over her a bundle of pyjamas.   
  
?Goodnight Lily,? he said warmly.  
  
?Night,? she answered back.  
  
And with that he left, she quickly got changed, then  
  
curled up on her bed. Just as she was about to go to  
  
sleep she heard the door creak open a crack.  
  
?Night Lily,? Logan whispered gently.  
  
?Night,? she replied back, she could just see him  
  
smile.  
  
She curled back up in a ball, the Calypso jumped up  
  
and cuddled next to her.  
  
?Night calypso,? she muttered, half asleep.  
  
The cat miaowed its good night.  
  
Then she fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
CB007: So how was this chapter, good, bad, please  
  
review and could anyone whose American tell me some  
  
names of Shops and stuff there for my next chapter,  
  
Thanks.  
  
Tell me what you think.  
  
Cheeky_bear007  
  
P.S: This was donated to my mate The Lady Ice Dragon  
  
aka Laura. just for all the help.  
  
Ill put the next chapter up soon.  
  
Cheeky_bear007 (^_^) 


	2. Meeting the new world

Cheeky_bear007: *Sniff* You have to really forgive me  
for this *sniff*.  
X-Men evo cast: Why????  
CB007:Cause its my first rape fic, and...and, Im  
scared what people think.  
Kurt: Yov'll ve okay.  
CB007: Feel free to flame, that all warm and fuzzy,  
kinda like kurt. ^_^  
Kurt: *Stares at camara*  
CB007: Lets get on with the fic.  
  
**********************  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the x-men cast, but  
mabye Kurt if I pull a few strings *pondering*.  
Kurt: 0_o  
CB007:I don't really, on with the story.  
******************************************************************************  
Screaming was all that could be heard, it echoed  
throughout the houses walls and the rooms. A teenage  
boy figure slumped against his door, blood dripping  
from his mouth, he was stone cold, a hit straight to  
the heart.  
"Kill them all," a manly voice echoed round the house,  
"Have no mercy on them, they house a child...who  
shouldn't be here."  
"Whose not from this world..." a smirk played across  
the uniformed mans lips.  
The two parents sat bolt up in their beds.  
"No...No, this can't be happening. He said they would  
never find her." The wife pleaded with her husband. He  
took her in her arms.  
"It will all be over soon," he soothed.  
"They can't take her, she hasn't done anything, He  
said her powers would only work in His world." She  
sobbed.  
"I know, but sometimes they have other ways of  
telling, dear," he replied.  
  
In the room across the hall a girl sat up sweating,  
tears rolling down her pink cheeks. It was one of her  
dreams, always so vivid, so real.  
Then she heard the banging.  
She froze in fear, what's happening, she thought as  
the manly voice echoed around again.  
"Bring me the girl, kill the rest, I want the girl for  
myself,"he shouted, as an inhuman smirk flickered  
across his lips.  
She crouched down, god, what have I done to deserve  
this she prayed silently.  
She then made a decision, she couldn't let her parents  
die because of her, then she smelt the blood, and knew  
that she could not save her brother as well. Without a  
moment of hesitation she leapt out of her small, comfy  
bed She didn't care if she died, they didn't have to  
suffer for anything she had done.  
The soldiers were everywhere now, crowding round each  
door. Most were gathered round a obviously girls door,  
with a large poster of a kitten posted on the front.  
Suddenly the door was pulled back, several of the  
guards who were leaning against it fell back.  
"Pathetic," the girl whispered as walked up to the  
general.  
He struck her across her temples, but she would not go  
unconscious, she had too much riding on this to pass  
out now.  
"My, my I didn't think you would be this old," He  
smirked, whilst checking her night dress covered body.  
"If you let them go, Ill come with you,"she pleaded  
with him.  
"No, no, I couldn't be that cruel," The smirk again  
played on his lips as he pushed her over to her  
parents bed.  
"But you'll have to pay for this later," With this a  
few of his comrades chuckled. The girl shuddered, that  
could only mean one thing, but she regained her  
posture and walked over to her parents bed.  
"Mum, Dad I have to go, you will be all right," She  
soothed her mother and father, as if switching  
positions and her becoming the parent.  
"Lily, you won't die, He wouldn't let you,"the mother  
explained.  
"Mum, don't talk nonsense, there is no way I can get  
out of this," The girl replied.  
The mother sighed "No Lily you see you are a mutant,  
you were taken here when you were a child by a man  
called Charles Xaiver, he thought you would be more  
protected here, but I guess he was wrong."  
Lily gawked her mouth opened wide "Mum,I still have to  
go, but I love you." With that she hugged her father  
and mother tightly.  
She knew she didn't have much time, the general  
grabbed her gruffly by her arm, and led her out the  
front door.  
"Kill them," he shouted to his comrades. Lily's mum  
and dad knew that this would happen, Lily flung her  
head round, just to see them open fire on her parents.  
She dashed up to them, just as one last bullet was  
fired, it hit her in the shoulder, but that pain was  
nothing, not compared to what was before her.  
She choked, she couldn't breath, the tears gathered in  
pools on the floor, next to where the two bullet  
ridden parents were.  
Once again she was gruffly dragged away from the ones  
she loved by gruff hands.  
The next thing she knew she was in the back of a  
truck, it was uncomfortable and there were several of  
the soldiers guarding her.   
One of the guards chuckled as they saw her awaking,  
they sneered at her, but one decided they should have  
some fun as well as the general later.  
"Girl, get over here or Ill shoot you," he threatened.  
Lily didn't care if they killed her. So she just sat  
there perfectly still, staring with fascination at the  
flower print on her night dress. She was starting to  
feel the dull ache in her shoulder turn to a full on  
throb.  
Getting impatient the guard signalled to his friends  
to drag her over to him. With their bloody hands they  
hauled her off the ground and over to the young man  
who was waiting.   
Without waiting he sat down next to Lily, she felt his  
putrid hot breath on her neck. She started to shiver,  
now she was really scared, she couldn't bear it, she  
wanted to lash out, but knew it would probably worse  
for her if she did.  
He lent closer, his friends moved back, although all  
of them were as sick as him. They didn't want to see  
the girl suffer, before it was their turn anyway.  
He started to lick up and down her neck, suddenly she  
felt very naked in her summery night dress. She  
continued to sit still, she knew that she was helpless  
with all these people around her, willing to hold her  
down at signal.  
He was going to remove her top, but then seeing the  
bloody arm though better of it. She was still wounded  
and it would make it a lot more obvious if he did  
anything to it.  
He started to make his way down her top, to where her  
young breasts were. Lily bit her tongue, she wanted to  
scream, but held herself down, nothing could stop  
these people now.  
Eventually he reached her growing breast, a sob echoed  
in her throat as she felt his hot tongue lick up and  
down her nipple, then her placed his whole mouth  
around her breast. He sucked rapidly, bruising and  
scratching her sensitive breasts with his teeth and  
tongue. She now could not hold it in, she burst out  
crying, tears leaking everywhere, suddenly the young  
soldier got angry and struck her hard across her face.  
She fell quiet, but not for long, as she felt her  
other breast having the same treatment whilst his  
hands fondled her other breast.  
Then she felt him start to remove his hands from her  
top.  
She knew the next part would be much more worse.  
First he removed his pants, leaving his throbbing  
shaft to hang out, she uttered a small cry. Then his  
hands moved down to her pants.  
God, oh god she thought.  
She couldn't bare to look at him as he removed her  
pants.  
Then as they at last slipped down, he grabbed her face  
and pulled it towards him, he forced his tongue down  
her throat, making her retch in protest.  
  
"You...you don't want me....you can have better,  
please..god...please," she whimpered.  
  
"Don't put yourself down, your a sexy little  
whore...no your MY sexy little whore," a grin of  
triumph flashed arose his features, as he started to  
roll up the fabric around her private area.  
  
Tears streaked down her face as her uncovered her legs  
and mound.  
His tongue moved it way up to her mound, making her  
tears flow faster down. After his mouth had reached  
her mound he started to fondle her folds. Suddenly  
without warning, he rammed his finger up her entrance.  
She screamed out in agony, as he took his finger out,  
he was alarmed to find blood on his finger.  
Then with a smirk he leant over to the girls ear and  
whispered, "My, my never been touched, eh, oh well,  
that will all be changed in a minute." As he added two  
other fingers up her entrance.   
She shuddered, she had never done anything in her life  
to deserve this treatment.  
He didn't really want to hurt the girl, but he wanted  
her to remember him, so he moved his whole hand to her  
entrance and moved it in.  
She screamed.  
He slowly removed it, then started to lick the cum and  
blood of his fingers. Trying to protect herself, she  
moved her legs up to her chest in attempt to protect  
herself. Seeing this he grabbed them and spread them  
out on the ground.   
The entrance looked so tempting to him, so he took her  
limp legs and wrapped them just below his stomach.  
Then he laid her down and crawled on top of her,  
making sure she couldn't feel his erection. Not yet  
anyway.  
He plunged forward into her entrance, she let out a  
shrill scream which she could not compress.  
Blinding pain, was all over her. He hadn't even got to  
her blockage yet.  
He felt it was so tight and warm in her, all the other  
women he had taken were loose, but since Lily was  
still a virgin, she could not loosen her entrance.  
Then he plunged in again, till he felt the blockage  
was loose and flimsy. Blood was pouring out of her  
entrance, it was aching all over but now she was very  
near passing out. With a loss of all that blood, from  
her arm and entrance. She could pass out any second.  
With one last shove he removed the blockage, but he  
was still not at his climax.  
He removed himself from her, then pushed her forward,  
making her sit up, whilst he stood.  
With one movement, he forced his shaft into her  
gasping mouth, she was shocked as she felt it slowly  
rise in her mouth.  
Two of the other soldiers came forward and asked the  
man if he wanted any help, he nodded his head and gave  
them a few instructions. One man took her by the top  
of her arm, forcing her to suck the other mans shaft,  
whilst the other stroked her throat making her swallow  
some of the semen. Shaking she started to pass out,  
the aches and sickness washed over her. Now drinking  
her cum and blood and his semen made her feel like she  
was going to be sick, she couldn't help it when she  
bit down on it trying to get it out of her delicate  
mouth.  
All three of them struck her, but the abuser was now  
at his full climax, he didn't care if he got any pain  
from it. It would be worth it in a minute.  
The threw her back on the ground, were he was  
waiting,ready for her.  
The two guards then moved to hold her legs apart, and  
keep her arms down, whilst he once again moved on top  
of her.  
This time, he didn't want to hold back, he forced it  
in at full thrust. The scream was shrill that echoed  
from the girls mouth, but the moans that escaped from  
his were deep and full of lust.  
She could feel him start to relax on top of her as his  
semen spilled into her entrance. Then he was totally  
lying on top of her, she could barley breath.  
Then she heard the calls of protest from the others,  
moaning to him to stop hogging her. So they could have  
some fun.  
They couldn't all do this to me could they?????She  
thought in her mind.  
  
A older man with black hair walked over to her,  
"My turn now," he whispered into her ear.  
  
He didn't want any foreplay, just the pure sex, he had  
got to his climax just looking at her.   
  
He pulled he over onto her stomach making her kneel  
like an animal in front of him, then without  
considering anything he pushed himself into her.  
Thoughts were spinning round all over her mind. Why  
would they do this to me?  
What have I done?  
  
Then he seemed to want more, he pulled her over onto  
her back and tore off her night dress. She turned  
away, now her body was shown to all in the truck, lust  
and longing showed in their eyes.  
Then just as he finished with her, lying by her, her  
body shaking, the truck screeched to a halt, since  
there were no windows, she didn't know what had  
happened.  
The men threw her back into her corner and told her to  
go to sleep, without waiting for another word from  
her, one came over and gave her a drink. It was a  
sleeping drug, she fell back into a fitful sleep.  
  
After a few moments of being asleep, she felt her  
naked, trembling body been taken in some arms, she  
tried to free herself, but they just gripped tighter.  
Soon she was in what looked like a laboratory, but he  
didn't stop there he kept on carrying her. He dropped  
her off in a room, it was totally blank, apart from a  
few blankets lying on the floor.  
  
She cuddled up to the few blankets and thought what's  
would happen to her.  
  
*Lily's point of view*  
  
God, I don't know what's going to happen to me, first  
them people did..that to me. Maybe this will be worse,  
I don't really know. But what were my parents talking  
about, no one can get me out of here now. What about  
me being a mutant? God, its so freaky, maybe that's  
what I am, a freak, wouldn't surprise me. Iv always  
been a bit different from all the rest, but will I  
never see my friends again? I doubt it, but Ill just  
have to wait, see what they'll throw at me next.  
*Normal Point of view*  
  
She crouched in the small room for what seemed like  
hours, when she heard a key being turned in the door.  
She tried to make herself small, praying they wouldn't  
see her, but the guard came over to her and pulled her  
up. When she tried to cling to the blanket to cover  
her nakedness, he tore it away from her and dragged  
her away from the room.  
No one had looked at her arm, it was looking infected  
and swollen, but for her sake she hoped no one would  
see it.  
The guard took her to a room which looked grand, there  
was a large bed and it looked...nice and pleasant.  
Squinting she turned her eyes away from the lights,  
this was making her even more scared, she was sure  
this was the room of the general.  
The guard then turned to face her.  
"You must wait in this room, until the general comes,  
if you do not the you will be tortured," He shouted,  
then marched out of the room.  
A tear rolled down her cheek, how could they do this  
to me, even if I was different, she thought. You can't  
just go and take some ones innocence away from them,  
no matter who they are, she silently prayed they would  
just kill her now.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and the general came in,  
he saw her on his bed and smirked.  
She turned her head away from him as he came over.  
"Well I see I was right about you looking more grown  
up," he whispered seductively, as he started to stroke  
up and down her side.  
"How old are you then," he continued.  
"13," she whispered under her breath.  
"Well then, it seems like my men took advantage of you  
as well, but that doesn't matter, you look more like  
woman then a girl and im not surprised, they would  
never turn down an opportunity like this," he  
whispered.  
She tried to shift away, she still had blood on her  
thighs and pain all over, she didn't want any more.  
Leaning against her he started to play with her  
nipple, she was starting to cry again, why cant they  
just leave me alone, she thought desperately.  
Then he stood up, he walked over to the cupboard, she  
stared after him, what is he going to do? She thought.  
He then bought out a box, and pointed to the bathroom  
whilst forcing the box into her hands.  
"Guards, watch her change into this in the bathroom  
and clean her up, I want the best," he shouted.  
The two stood by the door, and every 20 seconds peeked  
in.  
He had given her a silky pair of thongs and a black  
lace bra. She stared at it, it looked horrible, but it  
was her size. She wondered how he knew, probably got  
one of his men to check when she was asleep she  
thought.   
She didn't put it on, but she did wash, trying to use  
the little amount of water in the sink to clean her  
mentally filthy body.  
Her tear streaked face was also bloody because of the  
hitting that had occurred when they were raping her.  
After a few minutes the guards started to get angry  
with her for not putting it on. Then shouted and  
cursed at her, but the general eventually stormed in.  
He sighed "Do you want me to fuck you straight away,  
or do you want a bit of foreplay as well," Lily  
started back at him with eyes as big as plates.  
"Please....please don't hurt me," she pleaded.  
  
He grinned. "Of course it will hurt, but I won't let  
you go, you will be my little whore forever and you  
will never get away from me." Tears streamed out of  
Lily's eyes.   
He then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to  
the bed, the underwear lay in the bathroom.  
She stared at him, then said,  
"What am I"  
"You are a thing that shouldn't be here, but you are  
god damn sexy thing, and Im never gonna stop fucking  
you, not even if you try to get away, because you  
never will," he taunted.  
"Now, give me some of that sex," she froze.  
"Tut-tut, I guess Ill have to start of," he chuckled.  
  
He started playing with her hair, caressing her face,  
making her feel the most uncomfortable.  
  
Suddenly he had a brain wave "Ummmmmmm, I can't have  
you hurting me now, guards bring me some of that  
drug," he shouted.  
Within seconds it was bought to him, Lily looked at it  
with fear, he then placed it in his mouth. Quickly he  
leaned forward and pushed Lily onto him, spitting the  
drug down her throat, then making it a longer kiss as  
he felt her body go limp in his arms.  
  
She couldn't move, but she could feel every part of  
her body, feel him touching her. He moved over to her,  
then slowly stripped off, making her look at every  
part of his body.   
He told her to sit up, and her body obeyed, but when  
she told it to do something it would not.   
He commanded her to go to the bed, and get in, god she  
didn't want to do it, but she had to. Then he moved  
in, kissing her face, but not making it so she would  
kiss back, some people want to have charge over the  
bed.  
He was moving down to her neck, nibbling and sucking,  
causing red marks to appear, she found out that this  
drug would let her do only one thing. Cry.  
She sobbed her weak heart out, she knew it would all  
be bad, but she would have to cling to the few shreds  
of hope she had. That someone would come from the  
other world and save her from this nightmare.  
He moved down more, but it was all becoming a blur,  
the drug was too strong for her body to handle, she  
was very quietly, through her tears drifting off to  
sleep.  
  
Suddenly a flash of blinding white filled the room,  
Lily could suddenly move and she ran out of the bed  
onto the cold, hard floor.   
A figure moved in the whiteness, then some of it  
cleared, showing a man with strange sharp claws coming  
out of his knuckles. He moved towards Lily, but she  
backed away, this could be another person trying to  
hurt me she thought.  
Then she noticed he was actually protecting her from  
the general, she looked up at him, then she heard  
something in her head.  
Lily you have to go with him, we will be able to help  
you, please trust us The voice said.   
She looked up at the man, she was still scared but she  
would just have to trust in them, after all these  
people were who her parents talked about.  
In a way she wanted to help him fight the general, but  
she didn't know how to, suddenly something struck her,  
she'd tell the wolves to help her.  
The next things were blurry to her, she walked over to  
the window and started saying some words which she had  
said to her cats before. Wolves appeared everywhere,  
waiting for her next signal. Again she uttered a few  
words which she remembered, then the wolves turned  
there attention to the general, then leapt on him,  
making sure not to hurt the other man.  
"Come on," she pulled the man away from him, "we have  
to go," she whispered.  
Then he led her through the white portal, she was  
shocked as she felt her body being changed to fit the  
new world.   
Within a few seconds she was on the floor of the  
mansion, unconcious. Logan picked her up, then wrapped  
her in the cloth which Ororo handed to him.  
"I better get this un down to the infirmary," he  
growled.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Logan had been checking on the girl all night, it was  
6:30 in the morning and he was checking up again, when  
he noticed her moving. Her hazelnut coloured hair was  
scattered over the pillow, it was about down to her  
chest in length. He couldn't see her eyes now, but  
when he had seen them earlier they were a mixture of a  
amber and light brown.  
She stirred again, this time allowing her eyes to  
slide open a crack.  
"Uh, thank you," she whispered, just audible, but to  
Logan it was enough to understand her.  
"Go back to sleep kid, you'll be okay," he stroked her  
hair, soothingly, he would never admit it, but he was  
starting to feel strongly for this kid.  
"No...I gotta get up," she mumbled whilst trying to  
push herself up. She winced as her wounded shoulder  
fell back on the bed.  
Gently he straightened her up on her pillow, make sure  
she was comfy.  
She still had the same cloth wrapped around her from  
last night, making sure she was okay with it, Logan  
tried to start a conversation.  
"Do you remember anything kid?"He asked  
"Every singel little bit, but I just can't believe  
there gone," she whispered her voice wavering at  
moments.  
"Your parents?" He replied as he pulled her into a  
hug, she nodded slowly through the tears which poured  
down her cheeks.  
Then without warning he gently lifted her from the  
bed.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"You need a bath," he replied swiftly.  
Soon they reached the bathroom, he started pouring the  
bath water in, the perched her on the edge on it.  
"Wait here, im going to get you some clean clothes,"he  
told her.  
She continued to sit there as Logan walked out of the  
room.  
He pondered for a while thinking whose clothes would  
suit her best, Rouges that's a possibility, then he  
shuddered imagining Rouge turning Lily into a young  
goth. Then it struck him, Kitty, they might be a bit  
big for her, but they should be okay, just as long as  
she doesn't start saying 'like' and 'totally'.   
Quietly he crept into their room, then blushing he  
realised he would have to look for underwear as well  
for her. But Kitty stirred then uttered a small cry as  
she saw him in her room. He quickly hushed her, then  
pulled her outside.  
"What do you want Mr.Logan?" She asked whilst rubbing  
her eyes.  
"I have a problem, cause we've got a new kid, but she  
don't have any clothes, could you lend her some?"He  
hurriedly asked, trying to make sure Rouge would not  
hear him.  
"Well like sure, I think there might be some clean in  
the basket," she replied.  
He ran off leaving a startled Kitty wondering who it  
was, they all knew something was going to happen last  
night. Logan had been acting very angry, and seemed to  
snap at everything, Ororo was just plain anxious, but  
was quite on the edge as well. Where the prof was just  
upset and he was trying to keep the distance from the  
kids, so not to get upset. Now she knew why.  
  
Lily was waiting for him when Logan came through the  
door.  
"I wondered what had happened to you," she uttered in  
a very delicate English accent.  
"Here, Ill wait outside for you," he said whilst  
passing her the bundle of clothes.  
She quietly slid herself into the bath. She tried to  
scrub away the impurities she felt over her, but she  
couldn't . Her skin started to get red and raw after a  
while and she just relaxed in the water for a while,  
watching the dried blood and muck was off her. Then  
she stood up, turning on the shower to rinse herself  
off, as quietly as she got in she crept back out  
again.  
  
Quickly she dried herself of and got dressed, for a  
couple of minutes she just stared at herself in the  
mirror. She looked so clean, but she felt so dirty,  
she felt like the inner dirtiness would never go away.  
  
Slowly she opened the door a crack, just to see him  
waiting for her, like he said. He helped her walk back  
to the infirmary, then put on another dressing over  
some of her scars and the gun wound in her shoulder.  
CB007: So how did you like it good, bad?  
I'll put the next chapter up soon, it will be about  
her meeting the characters. Yey.  
Sorry for the nasty bits.  
Feel free to flame.  
Bye Bye  
****************************************************************************** 


End file.
